Happy Tears
by CBloom2
Summary: Kind of a continuation of the pub scene from last Saturday's episode, with a little extra.


**Hi, I'm back! I haven't run away, I just ran out of ideas for a while (think I probably exhausted them all before the episodes aired ha ha).**

 **Anyway this is my take on the last Ethan scenes of last Saturdays episode (in the pub). Did anyone else notice one or two lingering glances between Ethan and Lily on Saturday - or am I just looking to deeply into it? There may be a small amount of dialogue from the show, but I don't think I've used it word for word - oh and there's not much Cal in this one! That's new for me!**

 **Hope you enjoy. Usual disclaimer in that I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

 **Happy Tears**

Lily cautiously walked into the pub, her eyes nervously flicking from left to right, taking in the scene before her. She saw a number of colleagues from the ED sat laughing together round a table. Her attention was caught by something above their heads, swaying in the breeze from the window. She glanced up and felt her heart stutter for a moment. A bright, colourful banner wishing Ethan good luck was hung in pride of place. Her eyes pricked with tears, this was not how she had wanted her day to end.

She bought a drink and sat herself behind the others, knowing that they still hadn't forgiven her for Alicia. She sipped her drink, thinking back to how her day had begun...

She had literally just set foot out of the house to begin her fifteen minute walk to the hospital, when her phone had rung with a tearful Cal on the other end of the line.

"I can't believe he's leaving Lily," the older brother had almost wailed down the phone, "I knew that things had been tough for him over the last few weeks, but I never expected this!"

"He's making a terrible mistake," she had told him, "Have you spoken to him at all?"

"I've done nothing but since he told me, but he's not listening to reason," Cal had told her.

Lily had been about to say something else, but stopped when she had heard a strangled sob over the line, "I can't lose him Lily - he's all I've got!"

"I know," she had agreed, "I'll try to talk to him, make him see sense. He's all I've got too..." she finished in a whisper.

"Thank you," Cal breathed, "I just lo..well you know what I mean."

Lily had smiled to herself. She knew that Cal cared deeply for his brother and hearing him on the phone sounding so desperate, made her realise just how much he cared.

She had then spent the rest of the day following Ethan around, trying, at every opportunity, to persuade him to stay. She had thought that she had convinced Connie to make him stay until he had told her and Robyn that the clinical lead had already got a replacement for him. That had shaken her to her core. She was losing him!

He had caught up with her, seemingly annoyed by her talking to Connie. He had asked her why she had advised Connie not to accept his resignation, causing Lily to confront her feelings and her fears...she couldn't lose him, and she told him as much. It was at that moment that she realised actually just how much he meant to her.

She had not seen him to talk to for the rest of the day although she had been keeping an eye on him.

Now she was sat in the pub, surrounded by people who didn't give a stuff about her, preparing to say goodbye to the one person, apart from her family, that she actually cared about. She took a sip of her drink, not because she was thirsty, more to have something to stifle the tears that weere threatening to fall.

Suddenly, a cheer rang out, grabbing her attention as Ethan came into the pub looking very happy with himself.

"I still can't believe that your leaving us," Robyn cried.

"Well...actually...I'm not..." the young doctor stammered, causing everyone to stop in their tracks, "I've rescinded my resignation...you're stuck with me I'm afraid," he smiled as he sat down.

"That's great news," Lofty told him, "What changed your mind?"

Lily felt Ethan's gaze upon her, "A friend - a very good friend made me realise that I belong here - with all of you."

A small ripple of "Awww" ran through them as Ethan nodded an acknowledgement of Lily.

The young woman felt her stomach flutter under his gaze, so dropped her eyes, "Lily," she heard a chair being pulled round. She looked up to see Robyn looking at her, her face softened by a sincere smile, "Please come and sit with us," she offered.

Surprised, yet grateful, Lily moved from her place in the wilderness back into the arms of the ED family, laughing softly at Robyn showing off her picture once more and the rest of the group blowing the horns on their phones.

Ethan chuckled, then stood, "My round I believe," he told them as he strode to the bar. While he was there, Lily took the opportunity to send a text to Cal, who was now on shift, telling him of Ethan's final decision. A reply came through almost straight away, " **Whooo hooo - thank you!"** was all it said.

She put her phone away as Ethan arrived with a bottle of champagne and proceeded to pour everyone a drink, "I'd just like to say a few words," he said as he was still on his feet, " You may or may not have noticed but I've been struggling over the last few weeks and my resignation was obviously a bit hasty, but one thing that it has shown me is that I can always rely on my friends and my family, even though he's not here at the moment, to be there to catch me when I need it, " he raised his glass, "So thank you - all of you."

Everyone raised their glasses, "I'm really glad you're staying Ethan," Lofty told him, his eyes mysteriously misty.

"Me too!" A voice from behind them called.

Ethan spun round, shocked to see his brother there, "Cal," he gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Zoe let me have ten minutes after I told her the good news...come here..." he stepped forward and grabbed his brother in a bear hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again - please," he all but begged. Ethan smiled as he patted his brother's back - the older man mouthing a 'thank you' to Lily.

The following afternoon, Lily walked into the ED with an obvious spring in her step. As she wondered past reception, Jack caught her eye, "Someone's popular today," he teased, inclining his head towards the staff room. Lily frowned at his strange behaviour, but after stepping through the door, she could see what he meant. On the coffee table near the sofa, sat two massive bouquets of flowers, both addressed to her.

"The florist could barely get them through the door, " Rita, who was sat having a coffee told her.

Lily put her bag on the floor and took out the first card, _'Lily, these flowers don't seem enough to let you know how grateful I am to you. You gave me my little brother back when I thought I'd lost him for good. I would have been so lost without him and thanks to you that's not something that's going to happen any time soon. I owe you one Dr Chao! Your friend, Cal'_

She sniffed as she replaced the card. She never knew that Cal could say such beautiful words.

She pulled out the next card, _' Dear Lily, you know I'm rubbish with words so I'll make this brief. You were right (as usual), it is good to be part of a team. I lost my way and you helped me find it again, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. I'm so happy that we are back on proper friendly terms again and I look forward to more nights out etc._

 _Anyway, once again, dear Lily, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Your_ _best friend_ _, Ethan._

This time, she couldn't hold back the tears that trickled down her face, "Are you alright?" Rita asked.

Lily nodded, "For once, these are happy tears," she told her.

 **A bit different for me eh? Mostly Ethan and Lily this time.**

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time xx**


End file.
